Yang Release Absorption Technique
This a technique that is described as being unique to the Yakuma Clan. It allows them to absorb the life energy of an object, or being, and then use this energy to their own will. This mostly seems to be limited to fueling their curse, but other members with a sufficiently high level of mastery have been shown manipulating it into grey steam or a flame-like state, which can then be turned into various shapes and manipulated by the user. This captured life energy can also be used to heal the user. This functions in a manner similar to medical ninjutsu, however it is much more effective as rather than the user's chakra being restored, it is their soul, allowing for much quicker healing of wounds. It has been theorized but not yet proven, that this life energy could also be given to dead beings, allowing for their temporary revival. However, these resurrected beings would be sub-servant to the user's will and would only have sufficient life energy to function for a short period of time, before returning to their previous state. Principle Although Yang Release does indeed represent the life energy of an object, it is far more than it seems. Even objects which have been long dead possess Yang. It is not just life energy, but the antithesis to Yin which provides an object with form. Everywhere you find Yin, you also find Yang. Each one is dependent upon the other. This is the basic underlying principle behind this technique. As one is unable of existing without the other, by absorbing one of them, Yang, the object is essentially destroyed, with the only remains being a pile of gray ashes. However, there are several factors which affect this technique. Firstly, size. An object such as a kunai or a spear can be turned to dust almost instantly. However, a wall will take longer. The indication of how close the object is to being destroyed is measured by the progress of a grey "stain" across the objects surface. Once the object is entirely grey it will be turned to ash. Secondly, the amount of Yang that an object has. A tree has very little Yang whereas a sentient, intelligent being such as a human has a very large quantity. A human can only be turned to ash through a very long period of sustained contact. Most likely, the afflicted area will turn black and be very painful. Users with sufficient experience with this technique can turn specific parts of the body into ash, for example, an arm, which will require far less time to destroy, but the user still needs to be in direct contact with that body part. Usage As the universe desperately attempts to maintain some semblance of balance, an area severely lacking in one of the elements of Yin-Yang will lead to the movement of the opposing element towards the area of in an attempt to raise the unnaturally low ambient Yang. For most to achieve this feat is impossible. However, the Yakuma clan, with their curse rapidly devouring Yang energy are able to do this with ease, sometimes even unconsciously. All that is left is the remnants of the target of the absorption process are ashes. This is a worldly embodiement of the fact that without Yang, Yin cannot exist and vice versa. Other Uses This technique possesses many varations that are employed by members of the Yakuma clan. Once one has reached a sufficiently high level of mastery over this technique, however, they are able to access a method of shaping their curse. When shaped it takes the form of a malleable grey mass, similar to a Truth-Seeking Ball. This mass, although possessing nowhere near the sheer destructive power of the Six Paths technique, still holds true to the curses nature of destruction, with the constructs not only turning objects before them to dust, but applying the curse to whoever touches it. In this manner it acts as a fast acting poison, killing the afflicted. The grey mass has been shown being manipulated into an array of shapes, such as tomoe-shaped projectiles, senbon, and a katana which is typically wielded with a gauntlet, which manifests with the katana. Trivia Although being a hiden technique, the nature of the Yang Release Absorption Technique has led some who are aware of it, to liken it to the unholy ability of the Rinnegan of old, due to its ability to drag the souls out of living beings. As such, the technique and the clan itself have been described as unholy by many. This theory is further substantiated by the fact that although it is a hiden technique, the source of the technique's power is the clan's curse. Finally, another possible indication of the technique's relationship to the Rinnegan is the lesser known ability of the Yang Release Absorption Technique to grant the user increased perception and, in particular, to be able to see life through walls. This ocular ability could possibly indicate a link to the ancient Rinnegan. It is believed that the Yakuma clan's curse is made of a completely new energy, '''wuji, literally void, vacuum or the Abyss. It is from this new energy that the technique was born, as it provides a limitless method of absorbing Yang.